Talk:Creddie/@comment-4045184-20110704134903
unday, July 3, 2011 COMING SOON!!! iCarly – Victorious – LOTS!!! Yo-ho! I want to take a minute to let you guys know about some great stuff that's coming to your television machines in the next weeks and months. These are shows we're all really pumped about, so GET EXCITED!!! –––––––––––––––––––––––– iParty With Victorious – the FULL 2-HOUR VERSION. When I first starting writing iParty With Victorious, there was always some question as to whether the network wanted it to be a 3-parter (90 minutes) or a 4-parter (2 hours). As we filmed, I would think of fun stuff that wasn't in the script, and I would add it on the stage. Then we'd film it. So, we easily ended up with enough footage to create a FOUR-part television event. But for various reasons, it was decided that iParty With Victorious should be a 3-parter (90 minute) special, and that's how it aired on June 11th. BUT… since it was watched by 8.7 million people (a HUGE rating), we all decided that we should give the fans MORE. So, for the past couple of weeks, I've been back in the editing room PUTTING BACK all the stuff that we edited out! THAT MEANS… sometime soon (in the next couple of months, for sure), Nickelodeon will be airing the FULL TWO-HOUR VERSION of iParty With Victorious! Yep. :) –––––––––––––––––––––––– Blooptorious – Remember iBloop, the iCarly blooper episode? It was really popular, so we decided to make blooper episodes a more regular thing. Blooptorious is the first Victorious blooper episode, and it's coming very soon! All I can tell you is… it's kind of outrageous, and… this episode has become one of the all-time FAVORITE episodes of the cast, crew, and staff at Schneider's Bakery. It's a weird, simply, hilarious premise, and I feel 99.999% sure it will make you laugh until orange juice comes out of your nose (assuming, of course, that you're drinking orange juice while you're watching it). If orange juice comes out of your nose and you're NOT drinking orange juice, see your doctor immediately. –––––––––––––––––––––––– Victorious: LOCKED UP – This is a special one-hour Victorious movie that we think you'll love. First, the plot is outrageous, and just really funny (I hope you agree!) And like Freak The Freak Out… Victorious: LOCKED UP features TWO major music performances: One is a new original song called All I Want Is Everything, an AMAZING song by Victoria Justice. When I first heard the song (a demo) I said to myself "Okay, that's a huge hit." Later, after Victoria recorded the song, it was even more incredible. And there's another awesome song that will be performed in Victorious: LOCKED UP – it's a POP CLASSIC, but I'll keep it a surprise for a while. –––––––––––––––––––––––– iLost My Mind – This is the very exciting and hilarious "sequel" to iOMG. If you've been wondering, "So what happens now that Sam suddenly kissed Freddie" then you do NOT want to miss iLost My Mind. And... iLost My Mind will guest star the nuclear-talented star of The Big Bang Theory, Jim Parsons! Also, iLost My Mind will lead to three more new iCarly episodes that we think you should put in the "MUST SEE" category. Their current titles are iDate Sam and Freddie… iCan't Take It… and iLove You. These are the first four episodes we filmed of the new iCarly season. During production, the writers and I often heard from the staff and crew, "These may be the best iCarly iCarly episodes we've ever done." Of course, you guys (the fans) will be the judge of that, but we all feel great about these episodes, because we think you're going to laugh hard, and really enjoy the storylines. Oh, and if you're a "shipper" – don't go freakin' out on us! Whether you're a Seddie or a Creddie, trust us – you'll have plenty to be happy about in the future of iCarly :) –––––––––––––––––––––––– iStill Psycho – One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did. It's INSANE! In fact, one scene is so intese and crazy, it took us a WHOLE DAY just to film the one scene. I feel almost positive you guys are gonna LOVE iStill Psycho. –––––––––––––––––––––––– iMeet The First Lady – You've probably heard about this one. Very recently, we had the honor and pleasure of hosting First Lady, Michelle Obama at Schneider's Bakery, where we filmed an UBER COOL episode featuring Mrs. Obama, as herself. It was an incredible week of filming for all of us at iCarly. And not only did we get to work with Mrs. Obama, I also cast my good friend Taran Killam as a Secret Service agent. I first worked with Taran when he played "Spaulding" in Moody's Point (The Amanda Show), and now Taran is one of the best players on Saturday Night Live. It was great working with him again. ALSO… guess WHO ELSE makes a little cameo appearance in iMeet The First Lady. Can you guess? Hint: It's the FIRST time it's ever happened on iCarly. ;) –––––––––––––––––––––––– Okay, that's enough for now. Keep an eye out for all these episodes over the next weeks/months. I think you'll be really happy and laugh a lot when you see them. Until then, here are some cool pics I'm posting for the first time. Hope ya like 'em! Luv, –Dan Schneider (a.k.a. DanWarp) If you'd like to follow iCarly on Twitter, just CLICK HERE! If you'd like to follow Victorious on Twitter, just CLICK HERE! If you'd like to be a fan of Victorious on Facebook, you can "like" us by CLICKING HERE! If you'd like to be a fan of iCarly on Facebook, you can "like" us by CLICKING HERE! P.S. We love to see your comments below, but please be nice. If you have a complaint, that's fine, but please try to express your opinion in a respectful manner. These comment boards are monitored by Nickelodeon™ (not Dan Schneider or Schneider's Bakery). The monitors will often delete comments and block users who cause arguments among fans. THANKS!!!